Comrades and Friends
by XxRedxX
Summary: My Mother always told me that someday I would find people that I would protect with my life... But I don't think she meant literally... Oh well... This is what I get for becoming too attached to a certain Quincy. Now I get to die like a dog. IshidaxOC


This is a one shot based on my favorite scene in a Bleach fanfic I'm currently writing. I re-wrote it, and made it into a one shot.

Pairing is... IshidaxOC

If you like this, then just tell me and I'll start uploding chapters of the story onto here. =3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. And I'm sure you've heard this a thousand times already so DON'T SUE MY ARSE!

Enjoy ^^

I felt his hand plunge into my back, just barely missing my spine. The pain was excruciating, but somehow I managed to turn my head around to look at him.

"Are you surprised?" I asked, feeling crimson blood pour out of the side of my mouth, filling it with a strong metallic taste. "It's only natural that I would protect my comrade." My voice doesn't shake as I say this. It sounds the same as usual. I learned in Science class when humans are badly hurt the brain releases a sort of natural pain killer. It was because of this that I wasn't overwhelmed by the pain, though it was only through a combination of willpower and the fact that I was still impaled on his hand that kept me standing. I turned to look at the one I had tried to protect. He seems surprised as well, the look on his face almost making me laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not dead yet, so stop looking at me like I am." My words sound like a joke, but we both know this is the truth. I hear Orihime call out my name in shock. I turn to look at her, smiling in reassurance. "Don't worry. Just take care of Ichigo, okay? I'll be fine." Probably the biggest lie I've ever made. I could feel the black waves of death lapping at the edges of my consciousness. My arms felt heavy, too heavy to move, even to wipe the blood off of my chin.

"Wh… Why did you do that…?" He asks in shock. I tilt my head to the side like a child would.

What do I say? That it was only reflex? That I did it because he was my comrade? I could easily lie, or I could tell the truth. I could say why I really sacrificed myself.

"I did it because…" I looked up, my bangs shifting to the side to reveal my chocolate colored eyes. "You're my… Friend." I had spent almost my entire life alone, trying to uphold the one promise I made to my mother as she passed away…

"_Mom!" I yelled, tears budding in my eyes, making it hard for my to see. Two nurses tried to hold me back. Slowly she turned to me, her brown eyes, the same chocolate color as mine, showing nothing but sadness. _

"_Let her go." She said, her voice very faint and weak. The nurses obliged, letting go of my arms. I rushed foreword to her side._

"_Mom! Mom… You… Your going to be okay, right?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. _

"_Kama… I'm so sorry." She murmured, her face pale from lack of sunlight and from the sickness that had been eating away at her for so many months. "I don't think I will."_

"_No!" I yelled, tears freely streaming from my eyes. "No! Mom, you can't! Please, I need you! Raku needs you!" She couldn't die! I wasn't ready to take care of my little brother. I was still just a kid, barely nine. We had celebrated my birthday in the hospital, with her. The doctor had said she was going to be alright! He said she was getting better! But… Day after day my mother continued to deteriorate… Then… She was moved into the ICU… No! They said she was going to be fine, damn it! They lied! They said she was going to get better, they told us she could come home soon! Why did they lie to us?! Did they think we couldn't take the truth?! That we were too young, and that it would be better for us to lose her like this?! "Please Mom…" I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands, not even trying to wipe away the tears._

"_Kama." I looked up. She was staring at me. "Kama listen to me. I have a favor to ask of you." I got up, rubbing my eyes. _

"_Yeah, Mom? Anything you want." She held out her hand, and I took it._

"_I want you to look after Raku for me. I need you to promise you'll protect him."_

"_I…" _

"_Kama. Please, protect your little brother with your life." She repeated, her voice firm and completely serious. I stared at her, then slowly nodded. _

"_I promise, Mom… I swear on my life that I won't let anything happen to Raku. I swear I will protect him until my last breath." I said, holding back the tears. She squeezed my hand. _

"_Good.." She looked at me with her chocolate colored eyes that mirrored my own. "Kama, you are a intelligent, brave girl. I know you will grow up to be a beautiful, strong willed, young woman someday." She smiled. "I know you feel uncomfortable around other people… But someday when you are older, when you become that woman, you will find people you like, love even. You will find comrades, no… Friends that you will want to protect with your life. And when you do… I know you will make the right choice." And with that my Mother closed her shining eyes for the last time._

"_Mom?" No reply. Her hand slipped from my grip. "MOM!!"_

I'm sorry, Mother, I couldn't protect Raku… I'm so sorry.

"You are my friend, and I will protect you with my life." I said, coming back to the present.

"But why?! I don't understand!" He yelled. I smile, feeling my eyes finally overflow with tears.

"You still don't get it?"

"_Hey, who's Uryu?" Raku asked, stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. I blinked in confusion. _

"_Erm… A friend of mine… Why?" I shove my own spoon into the bowl of cereal I was eating and lifted it to my mouth. _

"_Is he your boyfriend?" He asked, making me choke. _

"_N-no, why?!" I managed to say through coughs. _

"_Well I heard you talking about him last night." I blinked tears out of my eyes and stared at him in confusion. "You talk in your sleep whenever something's wrong. Don't you know that?"_

"_Uh, no. If I'm talking in my sleep then how the heck am I supposed to know?! I'm sleeping!" _

"_Well you were talking about him. A lot. And you mentioned the 'L' wooooord!" He grinned evilly. "Someone's got a cruuuuuuush!"_

"_Hey, listen, you little runt, I do not love anyone, especially not URYU ISHIDA!!" I practically screamed at him._

"_So his last name's Ishida, eh?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Really…" Crap._

"_Oh shut up, you little bastard." I muttered. "If you don't I WILL hurt you."_

"_Oooh! Your blushing! Heh, I knew it!" He ducked to avoid the spoon I threw at him._

"_Your gonna die you little shit!"_

"I've always stayed away from people. I never made any friends, because I was afraid I would lose them…"

"_Why don't you have any of your friends sleep over, Kama? We're not THAT crazy." My Mother said, standing in the doorway. _

"_I don't have them sleep over because I don't have any friends." I muttered bitterly, picking up a red marker and coloring in a portion of my drawing with it._

"_Why not?" She asked in a disappointed tone._

"_If you plant a flower in a garden, then it's beautiful, right?" She nodded. "Well what happens if you suddenly rip that flower out? What does it leave but a big, gaping hole where something precious once was? I'd rather have no friends at all than be filled with holes, thank you." _

"I always kept people away from me… But… When I moved here for some reason… You, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad and all the others… I found myself growing closer to you, no matter how much I tried not to… I started thinking of you all as comrades and… Friends." The tears run down my face, mixing with my blood before falling to the ground/

"_Kama! Hey, Kama!" I turn to look at the girl with red orange hair, Orihime. _

"_Umm… Yeah?" I asked, blinking. "What is it?" She stopped right next to me and grabbed my sleeve. _

"_Why don't you have lunch with us?" She asked, smiling. I stared at her in shock. No one ever asked me to have lunch with them and their friends. No one even talked to me in the first place._

"_Well I usually eat alone, or on the roof…" She looked down in disappointment. I smiled warmly. "But…" I continued, "…I guess I could try something different."_

"_Yay!" She cheered, pulling me over to where all her friends were and introducing me to the group of girls._

"And… I guess somewhere along the line I changed… I wanted to protect you, to make sure nothing happened to the people I began to think of as friends." I smile again, feeling myself blush. "And I guess I started to care for you. Because, really…" I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I… Love you, Uryu Ishida." He stared at me in shock.

"_Damn it!" I yelled in frustration. What the hell did that Ichigo think he was doing?! Letting that jerk summon all those things was a bad idea from the start, but… "Raku!" I screamed, running towards my house. _

_If those things got a hold of my little brother… _

"_Damn it Ichigo!! If I get out of this alive I'm gonna kick your ass!" I screamed. Suddenly the ground behind me seemed to explode, causing me to go flying forward. I skidded a few feet on the concrete, ripping the skin on my arms and knees to shreds. I got up, trying to see through the cloud of dust. "Ugh… Crap that really…" I stared in horror. A bunch of those things had followed me. Why me, though?! _

_One of them took a few steps forward. I glared at it. "Bring it on, Ugly. Do your worst." My words were strong, but I was trying to find a way to get out of there. I needed to move them away from our house. _

"_Kama!" I turned around. Raku was standing a few feet behind me. "Kama I-" His eyes got huge as he stared at the thing. "What..?! That's one of those monsters that attacked…"_

"_I know! Raku, get in the house, now!" _

"_But-"_

"_DO YOU WANNA DIE?! JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE!" I screamed. There was no time to argue! Any second that thing was going to-_

_My thought was cut off by the monster whacking me with the back of his hand, sending me flying into a nearby fence. _

"_Kama!" Raku yelled. I groaned, spitting out a glob of blood. Ow._

_I opened my eyes just in time to see the thing grab my little brother. "No!" _

"_**Don't worry, it'll be your turn soon enough, little girl." **__The thing said, turning his attention to Raku. Little girl? Big mistake. _

_Just when it seemed like the monster was going to eat my little brother I charged at it, jumping as high as I could and stabbing the hand he held Raku in with a broken fence post. It screeched, dropping him. _

"_I am NOT a little girl, and don't you ever forget it!" I yelled, catching Raku, who was unconscious. I put him off about ten feet away, before walking back over to where the monster was. "I swear, if you even TRY to hurt Raku again, I WILL kill you."_

"_**Your in no position to be making any demands LITTLE GIRL!" **__He yelled, bringing his fist down and sending my flying. I hit the ground, but managed to get to my knees forbore the creature was over me again, fist raised. I closed my eyes, waiting to die. I swore I would protect my brother with my life and I would uphold that promise, even if it killed me. _

_But death never came._

_I opened my eyes to see the monster disincarnating. Turning to the side I noticed a boy my age who was sitting right next to me, the same guy who crushed that thing to attract all the creatures. In one hand there was this weird blue bow that seemed to be made out of energy. The other hand, or arm, was wrapped around me. In an 'awkward' way. I say awkward because his arm was around my shoulders and went a 'little lower'. _

"_Y-you…" I blinked, blushing furiously. "YOU PERVERT!" I screamed, elbowing him in the face. _

Suddenly I felt the one behind me rip his hand out of my back. My legs gave way, and I fell to the ground, right next to him.

I lied there, in a pool of my own blood for what seemed like an eternity. I heard him saying something to me, but I was too far gone to make out the words. I knew I was going to die, but for some reason, I didn't care. I think it was because I finally admitted it, that I loved him.

"_I'm Kama Hasaki." I said, nodding. "I never got to thank you properly for the other day. When that thing attacked me and my brother." And apologize for punching you in the face and calling you a pervert…_

"_Uryu Ishida."_

I finally told him…

"_How can you stand these people?! They never shut up!"_

"_Practice." _

Chad…

"_Wow, Kama, you're a really good artist!"_

"_Umm… Thank you?"_

Orihime…

"_Juice boxes can be complicated…" _

"_See? I told you."_

Rukia…

"_You know… There are some people I want to beat with a metal pipe… And your one of them. Idiot."_

'_Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?!"_

Ichigo…

"_Oooh! Your blushing! Heh, I knew it!" _

"_Your gonna die you little shit!"_

Raku…

"_I'm Kama Hasaki. I never got to thank you properly for the other day. When that thing attacked me and my brother." _

"_Uryu Ishida." _

… Uryu… 

"_Kama, you are a intelligent, brave girl. I know you will grow up to be a beautiful, strong willed, young woman someday. I know you feel uncomfortable around other people… But someday when you are older, when you become that woman, you will find people you like, love even. You will find comrades, no… Friends that you will want to protect with your life. And when you do… I know you will make the right choice." _

Mom… I'm sorry I couldn't protect Raku… But you were right. I did find friends and comrades. I found people to call my friends, and I even found someone I came to like even more than that. You were right all along…

I closed my eyes and gave into the darkness that had been trying to take over my mind, going into either unconsciousness or death.

I'm just sorry I never got to see how he felt… I'm sorry…

Everyone… Goodbye.

… Ugh…

My head hurts like a bitch… 

I groaned, the headache I had was probably the worst one I had ever gotten. It felt like someone was beating me with a sledgehammer…

"She's awake!" That's funny… That person sounds like Ichigo… I'm dead, right? So why can I still hear my friends voice…? Actually… I thought Ichigo was dead… Maybe… I'm hearing his ghost or something…? Ugh… Too many questions… Just go away…

"Kama! Are you okay? Kama? Can you speak?" Orihime…? She didn't die, did she…? So… If I can hear Orihime and Ichigo… Then that means…

"Can you hear us? If you can, open your eyes." I blinked, slowly opening my eyes and pulling myself up into a sitting position.

"G-guys…?" I stuttered, looking around. I was alive?! "What…? How… I thought…"

"Orihime healed you." Ichigo explained. I blinked again, this time in shock. I must have just fainted from loss of blood… I was so sure I had died, though…

"Whoa… Umm… Thanks, Orihime." She smiled and nodded in response.

I looked at the third person. He looked a little pissed off, probably because I had almost died trying to protect him. "Um… I guess I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah. I guess you aren't." I smiled.

A person I would want to protect with my life… Heh… I guess… This is what it must feel like.


End file.
